Generally, a non-volatile memory comprises a memory array. The memory array consists of plural memory cells. In addition, each memory cell has a floating gate transistor.
The non-volatile memory further comprises a controlling circuit for controlling a program operation, a read operation or an erase operation of the memory array.
When the non-volatile memory performs various operations, the controlling circuit issues the corresponding signals to the memory array. If the timing sequences of these signals are erroneous, the operations fail.